woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Saya
"You actually think I care about whatever reason you have for what you're doing? Piss me off again and I'll make sure you regret your reason, be it by my blade or my fangs..." Both a monster and a saint rolled into a single package, Saya is a bane and a blessing to the games player base at the same time. On one side she's a dedicated player and a consumate role player helping the forward progression of the player base as a whole. Other times....she's a lurking demon seeking nothing more then to sate her passion on anything that stood in her way, a violent terror that has sparked more then a few rumors about her level of 'dedication' to role playing her character. As beta access player, she had more then enough time to adjust to the games mechanics and systems...she spent much of her earlier beta days as a consumate PK'er driven by nothing more then a lust to vent her frustrations on anything and anyone silly enough to end up on the other end of her blade. This was a short-lived interest though, PK'ing was fun...but it grew rather boring quickly when people avoided her or made attempts to circumvent their weaknesses with numbers and defenses. By the time the game launched proper, she'd given up her PK'ing vocation and instead turned her attentions towards the grind and the game itself...with a lingering interest in what everyone else called "PKK'ing", the act of hunting PKer's for fun and profit. Hunting those that sought to 'bully' other players was something that struck a chord with her afterall... Using what had been deemed a "rare" warlock build, she commited herself to the blade and earned a reputation as a skilled blade master who wove a unique mix of martial and magical skills to produce a potent and rather high damage build that was well suited towards the games raiding scene. High damage, spells and surprising defenses made her a much sought after raid dps source, though keeping her interests in it day after day proved more difficult then alot of people expected. Eternal Despair called her a member for quite some time, the Immortals had her amoung their ranks for a short time as well...her interests in both worlds kept her too divided to focus on one or the other for longer then a few weeks before she grew bored and sought something else. Because of her past with the Immortals and her aggressive, violent temperment at times she is most commonly a red player and doesn't feel a lick of remourse for it. Anyone who gets in her way deserves what they get, regardess of what color they show...PC or NPC alike. Rumour has it she was recruited by Tao, a Foe Paws high ranker who'd been watching her for some time and saw some interesting poential...that guild had already allowed a red flagged player into its rank who had shown interest in a different life style, why not allow this new candidate in to see what she could do? Unlike other warlocks who typically choose their patron during the class tutorial quests, Saya openly admits that she never picked her patron...rather she was chosen by one specfically before she had the chance. Visited one night in a dream by a tall, regal man wearing a crimson robe and sporting a crown of fire, he promised her power in excahage for nothing more then a willingness to do what she'd already been doing....something that she eagerly agreed too. While she never considered this arragement to be strange, rumors of another player baring a striking resemblance to her and commiting attrocities in the name of a fiendish lord raised a few questions to the nature of her pact and the real price she was actually paying in return for the power she was granted. As a Vetala Dhampir she has not 1, but 3 sets of fangs (2 upper, 1 lower). This gives her bite impressive power and she can inflict surprisingly grevious wounds with it, as well as giving her a very unsettling/menacing appearance when she exposes them. She has earned the nickname "Maneater" because of this. IRL The real Saya is nearly the complete opposite of her in-game persona: a meak, shy girl who's been subjected to mercilessless bullying at the hands of her more popular class mates. Abused both mentally and physically by this group of girls throughout highschool, she regressed deeper and deeper into online gaming as a way to escape the hellish reality she lived in and cope with the building instabilities. Learning of WoaA's 'full dive' style of gaming, she was all to eager to have the chance to totally forget her real life and immerse herself into a game where she could truly be anyone she wanted to be other then herself, she even went so far as to drop additional money towards a pre-order purchase for some of the perks it offered. Beta acess was nice to have after all... Character Stats Race: '''Vetala Dhampir '''Base Class: '''Warlock/Fighter '''Job: '''Blade Dancer '''Level: 6 HP: 40 Fighting Style: '''Melee brute, some magic Equipment '''Chest Slot: Noblesse Regalia (Half plate, pre-order glamour) Right Hand: '''Gyakusatsu (Pact blade, Life-stealing longsword, Cursed) '''Left Hand: Steel Shield